


Коготок

by JenWren, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Russian, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Коготок

Как ни кличут под окном папарацци,  
Не ходи ты, капитан, избираться.  
Для чего тебе, дружок, рваться в мэры?  
Ты и так уже прекрасен без меры.  
Не ведись же, капитан, на соблазны,  
Там, в политике, и скучно, и грязно.  
Без тебя тут расплодятся бандиты…  
Не ходи ты в мэры, Шон, не ходи ты…

Капитан не глуп, а расклад не нов в чехарде привычных интриг. Он их слету видит за семь ходов и всегда избегать привык. Но сейчас на него расставляют сеть закулисных игр мастера, и в ловушку лезет он — посмотреть, по каким расценкам игра.  
Капитан, конечно, отнюдь не свят и соблазнов не выше он, только в стан врага перейдет навряд — для него есть иной закон. Пусть прельщают деньги его и власть, а работа важней всего. Коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть — это принцип не про него. Не возьмешь его, храброго, на испуг, и не купишь за деньги, но — капитану дочку выводят вдруг: ту, что он потерял давно.

И уже не думая ни о чем, позабыв и опыт, и стаж, капитан глядит над ее плечом и кивает — теперь я ваш.


End file.
